An Alien and A Vampire
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Bella Cullen walks into her favorite coffee shop and meets John Smith, an alien with a unique past. This is on the parallel world with The Human Doctor. Bella/Edward, 10.5/Rose. One-shot


**Hey guys! Yes, yes I promised I wouldn't write any new fan fictions, but this was sooo tempting!!! :D I wrote this at ten o'clock at night in the dark *cough* so bear with me. :) This takes place in the parallel world between the Human Doctor and Bella Swan…? So please READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Doctor Who, or Starbucks. **

Bella breathed in the smell of caramel and whipped cream, entering the Human Bean—one of the best coffee shops in Washington. The Human Bean was like Starbucks, except quieter and didn't cost a million dollars for a small coffee—_and _Bella had a friend that worked there named Shireen who gave her discounts.

After she received her order she sat down at a two-person table and sipped her vanilla Frappacino. She wished Edward and his family were here so she could drink coffee with them—oddly enough, Bella even as a vampire still enjoyed a good coffee, though the rest of the Cullens distasted anything that wasn't blood—so while they were off hunting, she got a nice little brew of black beans and that satisfied her craving for blood enough.

Bella deeply inhaled the gorgeous smell and wondered if Edward had the same longing for her blood when she was human.

"'Ello there!" Bella jumped and looked up. A tall man with pearly white teeth in a blue suit waved at her. "Mind if I sit down?" he sat down before Bella could reply.

"I've got a baby back home and look at me—drinking coffee just to stay awake. Darn that in the meta-crisis I didn't receive my Time Lord metabolism—but the little baby cries all night," the man said. "I'm John Smith by the way, who are you?" he stuck out his hand.

"Bella, Bella Cullen," Bella replied, feeling like she had been bombarded with words by this, this _stranger. _

"Had to get out of the house, ya know?" John Smith continued. "I mean, that crazy mother-in-law of mine keeps slapping me on the cheek no matter _what I do!_ The crazy woman…" he muttered.

Bella laughed and said without thinking, "Hey, on my birthday my future brother-in-law almost attacked me thirsting for my blood," she blurted. Then she was taken aback—this guy couldn't know. He couldn't know! She expected him to freak out, but he just laughed.

"So you're a vampire then?" Bella was taken aback by his comment.

"E-excuse me?" she sputtered, nearly spitting out her coffee.

"Strange race, you vampires. So many myths, so many different stories that explained you. Like you lot, I bet you are from the race of Siniosis vampires, well, that's what you were called back on my home planet, but you are _very _different from normal ones. That means you can be vegetarian and that you sparkle in the sun… but it is strange though, 'cos you're drinkin' a coffee, and I thought you vampires thought human food was like _dirt_," John Smith replied. Bella looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh I'm not crazy though—I just battled vampires a couple regenerations back—well, myself did, but not myself… it's all very hard to explain," John Smith said.

"Wait—you said 'back on my home planet'… so does that mean you're an alien?" Bella asked.

John Smith nodded his head. "Yup. Well kind of… I used to be… again, very, _very _long story. If we had time I'd tell you," he admitted.

"An alien and a vampire," Bella muttered.

"Sounds like a joke with a punch line," John Smith replied. "A vampire and an alien walk into a bar…" Bella laughed along with John Smith. John Smith soon checked his watch and said, "Oh, well look at the time! I gotta go! Nice meeting you, Bella Cullen!" he flashed his teeth and was about to dash out the door when Bella spoke.

"Oh, and Doctor?" John Smith looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Doctor?" he asked. "How did you…"

"I'll see you in the future, Mr. Smith," Bella said, laughing like a tinkling bell. She raised her coffee. "To the future."

John Smith got a faraway glance on his face, then grinned at her, hands in his pockets and said, "To the future." And he walked out the door.

**Thanks for reading!!! :D Please review!!!**


End file.
